¡Nuevos comienzos!
by Saya-hime
Summary: Despues de la guerra santa ,una nueva amenaza se avecina para Atenea y sus caballeros.   Y dentro de todo esto, hay una misteriosa chica...¿podrán los sentimientos superar a los perjuicios?
1. Chapter 1

Lo que trajo la tormenta

Era una noche tormentosa. Los árboles azotaban a las ventanas, las gotas de lluvia parecían no querer acabar..

Solo había una luz prendida en el segundo piso, en la que un jóven de largos cabellos color verde lee con desesperación un libro, acostado en su cama. Estaba llegando al clímax, cuando finalmente el asesino aparecía en la casa de su próxima víctima e iba a ser atrapado por el detective que estaba ahí , cuando un trueno estremeció la casa.

Su corazón dio un salto , y por un momento tuvo ganas de despertar a su hermano mayor , Ikki, del cual se veía solamente una porción de su cabello azul porque estaba tapado hasta arriba, pero luego decidió que no era nada , así que prosiguió con su lectura.

Otro trueno , y esta vez , el peliverde sintió como una especie de alteración a nivel del cosmos , a la vez que alguien golpeaba la puerta con insistencia.

Un grito resonó fuera de la mansion Kido , un grito que hizo despertar a todos los caballeros. Incluso Ikki salto de la cama , y todos bajaron con cautela las escaleras.

-¿Alguien podría decirme a quien se le ocurre llamar a la puerta a la una de la mañana?-preguntó Hyoga , molesto de sobremanera porque habían interrumpido su sueño.

Se escuchó un ¡blam! Y ante los ojos incrédulos , literalmente la puerta se abrió de par en par y una figura voló hasta darse contra una de las columnas que estaban en el hall de entrada.

-¡Demonios!- gritó Ikki , impresionado ante la vista de una especie de hombre verde , con un garrote y un solo ojo.

El monstruo comenzó a acercarse a la figura que estaba intentando levantarse , pero Saori reacciono y le tiro con un jarrón.

-Genial , ahora ya nos vio- susurró Seiya.

-Ya , no seas llorón. Vamos a terminar con esta cosa- contestó Shiryu , a la vez que se tronaba los dedos.

Los caballeros atacaron , pensando que vencer a una criatura de esas sería fácil , pero se equivocaron. Cada patada la esquivaba , cada puño , lo rechazaba o lo devolvía pero con el doble de fuerza.

Shun intento elevar su cosmoenergía , pero algo se lo impidió.

-¡No puedo ponerme la armadura!- gritó Hyoga , esquivando un garrotazo del hombre verde.

-¡Oye!-gritó alguien , y el monstruo giró hacia donde provenía la voz.

Todos pudieron sentir una nueva cosmoenergía , y la flecha salió disparada directamente al corazón del monstruo , atravesándolo y desintegrandose en el acto. La chica que antes había volado por los aires , se tambaleó, y un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando soltó el arco.

-Lo siento.. Kaname-sama- murmuró , cerrando sus ojos.

Seiya la agarró antes de que se reventara la cabeza contra el suelo , y la depositó suavemente sobre el marmol blanco.

Varias interrogantes tenían. ¿Quién era?¿Por qué pudo derrotar al monstruo y ellos no? ¿Qué fue esa energía? ¿Por qué estaba vestida de sacerdotisa y cómo llego hasta ellos?

-Iré por unas mantas-dijo Shiryu.

-Mmm… no tiene muchas heridas , debe de ser por el cansancio- observó Saori,a la vez que le tomaba la mano.

Sintió una energía rara , algo que había sentido una vez…mismo tiempo. Intentó elevar su cosmos y concentrarse mejor , pudiendo entrar en la mente de la chica , donde el único pensamiento era : lo siento Kaname-sama. Quiso entrar más, pero su propia conciencia se lo impidió.

-¿Y?-preguntaron todos ,ansiosos.

-Su cosmoenergía es muy singular. No quise adentrarme más por temor a dañar su conciencia y además , no es de buena educación-

Shun se quitó la bata color crema que llevaba y se la puso a la inconsiente chica , junto con las demás mantas.

-Creo que yo la conozco…-empezó el peliverde.

-¿De donde?-pregunto casi en seguida su hermano , ya en pose sobreprotectora.

-En … un sueño-

-¿Estaba desnuda en ese sueño , Shun?-preguntó Hyoga.

-¡No! Claro que no-

-Entonces porque te ruborizas…- insistió Shiryu.

-Porque.. al despertarme había un líquido…-

-Ok , ok , Saori , por favor vete a la sala-dijo Seiya , tirando de la diosa.

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto ella , ofendida.

-Estos son temas de hombres-preciso Ikki.

-Hmph- contestó esta , y se fue a hacerles un te a sus maleducados caballeros.

Mientras , en el living….

-¡No me miren así!- protestó el peliverde , ruborizado.

-Esto.. Shun , eso era…em…¡Seiya puede explicártelo mejor que yo!-

-Ah , no , Ikki , es tu deber como hermano mayor-

-¡Pero tu también lo eres!-

-¿Sabes que? Que te lo diga Shiryu-

-Yo siempre tengo que salvarlos de las situaciones difíciles-

-No te des esos aires de superioridad- le dijo Hyoga.

-Entonces díselo tú , gai-jin(extranjero)- dijo el dragón , con una sonrisa de simplicidad.

-Tu y tus trucos mentales… esta bien , ya que todos son unos cobardes , se lo diré yo… Shun , tu tuviste un "sueño mojado" –

-Pero… yo no me mojé-

-Es una respuesta de tu cuerpo a determinados estímulos visuales- dijo Shiryu.

El menor de los caballeros lo miro con cara de no entender, Seiya se desesperó y le susurró algo al oído , haciendo que el joven se ruborizara.

-A…¿a todos ustedes ya les paso eso?-preguntó.

-Claro , es normal-aseguró Ikki , que lo tomó por la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello.

-¡Ni-san!-protestó su hermano.

-Felicidades , estás hecho todo un hombre- le dijo Hyoga, palmeandole la espalda.

-Uaa y parece que fue ayer cuando era un bebé llorón…- dijo Seiya , llorando.

-Ya , Seiya-kun , no es para tanto-lo consoló el peliverde.

-Déjalo , su tumor cerebral está cada día más grande , no hay salvacion para él- aseguró Ikki.

-¡Oye!-

…...

Estaba ahí. Tendida sobre algo muy cómodo. ¿Así se sentía estar muerta? Porque si era así , era una recompensa por los pesares de su vida. No tenía frio , al contrario , un calor agradable la rodeaba. No quería abrir sus ojos , quería disfrutar por un momento más esa sensación de tranquilidad…Hasta que los latidos de un corazón llegaron a sus oídos. Su corazón.

"No puede ser…."

Y abrió los ojos de golpe.

-Miren , ya despertó- dijo una voz algo alegre, que le pertenecía a un chico de cabellos castaños.

-No te le acerques tanto , la vas a abrumar-protestó otro de cabellos negros , haciendolo retroceder.

-Ya me era extraño que durmiera tanto- observó otro , de cabellos rubios como el sol.

-Mira quien habla.. el chico que no duerme nunca-ironizó otro , de cabellos azules.

-¿Dónde…-empezó ella , lentamente-donde …estoy?-

-En la mansión Kido- contestó una voz femenina , que la hizo estremecerse. Observó a la chica de cabellos violetas y se estremeció , sus ojos le hacían ver que estaba en frente de alguien superior a ella.

"¿Cómo qué que llegué aquí?"

-Mi nombre es Saori Kido-

La chica se congeló al oir ese nombre. Ese nombre… estaba frente a lo que había esperado conocer toda su vida…

Inclinó la cabeza con respeto , y eso dejo a Saori complacida , por lo menos tenía modales. Seiya soltó una risita , le resultaba gracioso ver a la pelivioleta actuar con tanta solemnidad.

-Oye , no te rías-protestó Shiryu-Es de mala educación para la señorita-

En eso , entró un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos esmeralda. Ambos se miraron por un instante, sentían que ya se conocían. Shun simplemente se quedó viendo esos ojos color violeta mezclado con azul , un color extraño , casi divino, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos , porque sentía como su energía quería rozarse con la del peliverde , como si ambos cosmos se conocieran.

-Esto.. no es mi intención interrumpir , pero… Saori-san , tiene una visita- dijo el chico , volviendo a la razon por la cual había bajado de su recámara.

-Está bien- miró de vuelta a la chica-En seguida regreso-

Y se fue de la habitación. Solo quedaban los caballeros y la misteriosa chica. El silencio era plapable , demasiado incómodo.

-Soy Seiya-se presentó el chico castaño , como siempre rompiendo el hielo- Ellos son Hyoga , Shiryu , el tarado con un problema de control de ira es Ikki y por ironía , el chico amable es Shun , su hermano. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Mira quién habla , tu tumor cerebral en serio te está afectando-

-Solo a ustedes se les ocurre comportarse como idiotas incivilizados-suspiró Shiryu- A veces me pregunto porque soy su hermano-

-Uh , cuidado el chico superior- intervino Hyoga

-Y claro que lo soy. Si Shun no fuera tan condesendiente , sería como yo-

-No soy condecendiente- protestó el peliverde.

-Deja de hablar de mi hermano-

-Pero también es el mío-argumento el pelinegro , que ya se estaba ganando una paliza de el resto de sus hermanos.

-Mi nombre..-empezó la chica , y todos le prestaron atención y dejaron de hacer estupideces-Mi nombre…. No lo diré-

Se levanto y cruzó la habitación con elegancia , hasta llegar a la ventana , donde se sentó a respirar el aire fresco.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?-preguntó Hyoga.

-No diré mi me lo permiten mis votos-dijo , señalando su atuendo de sacerdotisa.

-Entonces dinnos como deberíamos llamarte- dijo Shun.

-A pesar de que no puedo decir mi nombre…pueden llamarme Arya-

-¿Y de donde vienes? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntó Ikki.

-¿Acaso me estas haciendo un interrogatorio?-pregunto , algo divertida.

-¿Deberíamos hacerlo?-preguntó Shiryu.

-No. Vengo de un lugar muy al sur de este mundo , y como llegue aquí…ni yo lo sé-

Cerró los ojos , y no habló más. Fue como si hubiera entrado en trance. Y entonces , los volvió a abrir.

-Ustedes tampoco son todos de Japón. Solo ellos tres , pero ni Hyoga ni Shiryu son de aquí-

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-

-Por su acento-

-Tú tampoco eres de aquí. Debes de ser de algún país de America- dijo Shun.

-En efecto-

-Me sigo preguntando como pudiste derrotar a esa cosa. Ninguno de nosotros pudo-

-Porque estaba diseñado para acabar conmigo y nada más que conmigo- dijo- Podrían intentar acabarlo , pero sería como si no estuvieran ahí para él-

Entonces , Saori entró de vuelta a la habitación, cargando un paquete pesado que Hyoga la ayudó a poner en la mesa.

-Dime , Arya , ¿estás segura de que no te persiguen más cosas de esas?-

-No podría decirlo con seguridad-

-Bien , entonces te quedarás aquí hasta que pase el peligro-

Ella asintió con la cabeza , y se volvió a levantar , buscando algo nuevo para ponerse y darse un relajante baño.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, oh , Gran Diosa de la Tierra-

-Así que te diste cuenta…-

Arya simplemente dio una media sonrisa. Era imposible no ver esa chispa que la destacaba del resto de los mortales.

-Es un verdadero honor-aseguró- Aunque estos caballeros de bronce no estan a la altura de su responsabilidad. Te convendría domesticarlos un poco-

-Oye , tú…-empezó Seiya , ya bastante molesto.

-En especial a Seiya. Podrías empezar por aplastarle las crines que tiene , que hacen parecer que se hubiera pegado a un enchufe-

Ikki comenzó a ponerse morado de aguantar la risa , Shun y Hyoga no aguantaron y dieron una sonora carcajada , mientras que Shiryu simplemente sonreía al ver la cara de mosqueado que ponía el Pegaso.

Mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto que le había indicado Atenea , Arya pensaba. Y pensaba bastante. Negar el ofrecimiento de Saori sería como un insulto. Por eso lo acepto. Además , podría tener tiempo suficiente para recuperarse e investigar más sobre esos acontecimientos….estar allí podía ser muy productivo.

También había sacado la conclusión de que esos caballeros no representaban ninguna amenaza por ahora , eran algo amigables. Otra vez , recordó cuando ese chico de ojos verdes , Shun , entró a la habitación. Ese sentimiento de conocerlo , esa sensación…

"¿Por qué será?"

-No me cae bien- dijo Seiya.

-Solo porque te insultó , se gano mi simpatía-

-Podría seducir a Shun…-empezó Seiya , sabiendo que el punto débil del Fénix era su hermano menor.

-¡Ah , no! Eso si que no-

-Ya deja de meter púa- dijo Hyoga-Hay algo que quiero decirles-

-¿Qué?-

-Esa cosa… había visto algo parecido cuando fui al Inframundo-

-Ahora que lo dices Hyoga-kun , yo también vi de esos. Son los sirvientes de Hades-

Shun se estremeció , recordando esos malos tiempos , y Hyoga le pasó un brazo por los hombros , con actitud protectora.

-¿Por qué la seguirían?-

-No deberíamos dejar de vigilarla- sugirió Shiryu.

-Solo recuerden que es una invitada- dijo Saori.

Muchas preguntas , muchas dudas. ¿Quién será esta misteriosa chica para que la persigan los sirvientes de Hades?


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora si entran en acción los goldies! No podía esperar para ponerlos , necesitaba más apoyo para mis caballeros de bronce favoritos .

Inner:Quiero a Milo! Y a DeathMask

Yo:No seas boba , DeathMask es lindo pero puede asesinarnos. Aunque concuerdo contigo en lo de Milo *¬*

Aquí el capitulo 2

La sospecha de Shaka

-Hyoga….¡devuélvemelo!- se escuchó una voz gritando por la enorme casona.

Y para todo aquél que mirara de lejos , podría ver a un rubio corriendo con un …¿osito de peluche? En sus manos , y detrás a un pelinegro hecho una furia.

-Bien , tú lo pediste…¡Cien dragones de Rozan!-gritó Shiryu , concentrando su cosmos.

Pero no solamente le dio al rubio que voló por los aires , sino que destruyó el cuadro favorito de Shun en el momento justo en el peliverde bajaba las escaleras , dormido y preguntándose donde estaría Hyoga al no encontrarlo en la cama de al lado.

-M-mi cuadro….-empezó el chico , a la vez que comenzaba a temblar- ¿QUIÉN ROMPIÓ MI CUADRO?-

Shiryu paró de ahorcar a Hyoga al ver que Andrómeda comenzaba a concentrar involunatriamente su cosmos. Entonces Ikki salió de la cocina y su hermano menor se calmó un poco.

-Ni-san… rompieron mi cuadro-dijo , a la vez que tomaba los pedazos chamuscados del mismo.

-¿Qué han hecho?-protestó Ikki , a la vez que miraba a sus otros compañeros-¿Acaso desean morir ahorita mismo?-

-N-no- contestaron los dos al unísono , soltándose.

-Mejor , mejor-

Seiya , que estaba en la cocina tomándose un tentenpié tamaño extra grande , intentó hablar a pesar de tener atragantado medio sándwich con jamón , queso , pepinillo y que sabe que otras cosas más XD. Al principio no logró emitir nada más que un gemidito , pero luego tragó la mitad de lo que tenía en la boca.

-¿Zor ze zazen zanttzo zuido?- logró decir.

-Nadie te entiende nada , angurriento-insultó Hyoga.

-Zallazte, izdiota…ze ozitzo zsta zoozto-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Shun , con cara de confundido y pensando en que el pegaso podría necesitar un exorcismo.

El castaño tragó , dio un eructo que se escuchó a cien kilómetros a la redonda y tomó algo todo negro que se le salía algodón , también chamuscado.

-Este osito esta roto-señaló.

-¡Nooo!- gritó Shiryu , tomando el osito que de osito no tenía nada ya- Me lo regaló Shunrei de cumpleaños y duermo con el todos los días….-

-Bueno , yo me voy llendo- dijo Hyoga-avísenme cuando se calme-

Y literalmente desapareció de la cocina , antes de que el Dragón se levantara con cara de psicópata.

-Me parece que hoy almorzamos pato rostizado- susurró Seiya.

-Y que lo digas –afirmó Ikki.

-¿Shiryu-kun?-preguntó Shun- No fue intención de Hyoga romperlo , además tu lanzaste tus dragones y por eso se quemó…-

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-preguntó Saori , con un vestido primaveral y cara de pedir explicaciones.

-Nada Saori-san-contestó el pelinegro- Simplemente voy a rostizar cierto pato blanco y vas a tener que pedir un reemplazo-

Atraída por el olor a quemado , Arya bajo. Llevaba puesta un enterito corto color negro y una camiseta que convinaba con su cabello castaño.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo mismo de todos los días –explicó Saori , que palmeó a Shiryu en la cabeza , el cual estaba atado a una silla con varias cadenas y un calcetín apestoso en la boca , cortesía de Seiya.

-Hyoga , ven a desayunar-llamó Shun.

Primero se asomaron los cautelosos ojos celestes del ruso , luego apareció pero manteniéndose detrás de Saori, no era idiota , sabía que provocar al Dragón costaba algunos puntos.

-Lo lamento tanto Shiryu-

El chico escupió la apestosa media que le estaba dando ganas de vomitar-porque Seiya no era bueno lavando ropa , así que simplemente no la lavaba-.

-Claro , claro que lo lamentas. Déjame patearte el trasero veinte veces y así lo arreglamos-

-No , gracias-

Arya tomó el quemado osito y se concentró un poco. Todos pudieron sentir como un cosmos se esparcía por el quemado peluche. Y , ante la mirada incrédula de todos , Arya devolvío el peluche como nuevo.

-No convendría que Atenea se quedara sin un caballero-observó.

Hyoga le gradeció a todos los dioses , mientras Saori se sentaba en la mesa y Shun traía el desayuno.

Había de todo: desde jugo de naranja , hasta huevos con tocino.

-¡Itadakimasu!- exclamó Seiya.

-¿Qué no acabas de comer?-

-Ah , Ikki , ese fue solo un aperitivo- contestó él , con cara de sabiondo.

-Gordo…-murmuró Hyoga.

Todos comenzaron a comer con naturalidad , excepto Arya , que no sabía que hacer.

-Arya-san , ¿quieres?-preguntó Shun , tendiéndole el recipiente con jugo de naranja.

-Sí-asintió , sirviéndose. Hasta que sus ojos vislumbraron algo, una magdalena de chocolate.

Seiya estiró la mano hacia la misma.

-Si tocas esa magdalena , haré jabones con tus entrañas-amenazó ella.

-Uh- se acobardó el Pegaso , mientras Shiryu se pegaba un poco a Ikki , asustado.

-Esta chica cada vez me cae mejor- dijo el Fénix , con una sonrisa.

Arya tomó la magdalena y comenzó comerla , lentamente , disfrutando como el chocolate se escurría por su boca.

Y Shun no pudo pensar que se veía muy sexy de esa manera.

-¿Oye , ototo , estás bien?-

-Sí…-

Hyoga chasqueó los dedos y el ojijade volvió a la realidad , a la vez que intentaba disimular su sonrojo.

Saori soltó una risita disimulada , a la vez que miraba con cariño al menor de sus caballeros , que aunque tenía ya diesciseis, era tan tierno que aparentaba tener menos.

-Y dime , Arya , ¿de donde vienes?-preguntó Saori.

-Nací en América, pero viví la mayor parte del tiempo en la selva-

-¿En qué selva?- preguntó Ikki, rascándose la cabeza, recordando sin éxito un mapa que había visto alguna vez en sus clases de Geografía.

- En Tenisira-contestó.

-¿Y cómo es?-preguntó Shun , curioso.

-Los árboles son tan altos que hay veces que no logras ver el cielo. Hay verde por todas partes. Las aguas son cristalinas cerca de la costa , pero dentro de la selva se vuelven de un extraño color marrón, algunos cursos están llenos de pirañas. Y puedes encontrarte los animales más extraños del mundo-

-Debe de ser difcíl guiarse por ese lugar-observó Shiryu.

-Sí…-dijo ella-para ti lo es-

-Mphhh… Jajajaja..- empezó Seiya.

El Dragón estaba herido en su orgullo propio , ya que era un ratón de bibliteca y decirle que él, el más culto de los caballeros , el ídolo de las chicas que deseaban a alguien caballeroso, no sabría guiarse en la selva… eso era demasiado.

-Según los libros que he…-

-Los libros suelen darte la teoría-interrumpió la castaña-Pero la practica es diferente- se levantó la camiseta , dejando ver una pequeña mordida- Esto me lo hizo una serpiente venenosa , es letal. Y todo porque me descuidé y cuando fui a comer una manzana , en lugar de eso estaba la maldita serpiente-

-Ok , ahora sí que me asustas- dijo Seiya.

Ella se encogió de hombros , según ella misma , no era tan amenazante , pero podía serlo cuando se lo proponía.

Se escuchó un sonido y apareció un pequeña carta llameante , que Saori tomo entre sus manos. Si la diosa no se equivocaba , esa carta venía de su caballero Mu de Aries.

-Debemos ir al Santuario-dijo.

-¡Genial! Hace tiempo que no hablo con Mu-cuernos de vaca- dijo Seiya ,entusiasmado.

-Por fin podré pelear contra Deatsh Mask- murmuró Ikki , con alegría en su voz.

-¿No estás contesto Hyoga-kun? Veras a Camus-san- dijo Shun.

-Da (si en ruso)-

Todos comenzaron a prepararse , pero ignoraron que Arya los observaba con algo de… nostalgia , sí , nostalgia. Ella asumió que se quedaría ahí en la mansión , y aprovecharía para investigar el último dato que le dieron aquellos despreciables hombres…

-Arya , ¿Qué esperas?-preguntó Shiryu.

-¿Qué?-

- ¿Ella va con nosotros?-preguntó Hyoga , frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Genial! Así el burrito este se calla la boca un poco-

El pegaso mirró al peliazul asesinamente , pero decidió dejarselo pasar. Sino , iba a pensar que el apodo de burro lo afectaba y nunca más se iba a deshacer de él.

-Podemos ir vestidas como queremos- contestó Saori , ante la mirada de duda de la ojivioleta.

-Bueno , no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de visitar el Santuario de Atenea-

Saori indicó que todos se pusieran cerca de ella , y comenzó a concentrar su cosmos. Una luz dorada salió de la diosa , y al instante , todos estaban en la sala central del Santuario de Atenea.

Arya se asombró de la decoracion del salón, con una mesa redonda de marmol blanco en el medio , donde estaban dibujados los símbolos de las doce Casas , columnas de el mismo material sostenían la fachada del salón. Estaba ricamente decorado , desde tapices hasta bustos de oro.

-Bienvenida , señora- dijo una voz tranquila.

Los caballeros dorados que quedaban se inclinaron para recibir con respeto a la dueña del Santuario, vestidos con sus armaduras doradas.

-Hola a todos-gritó Seiya , con felicidad.

-Ay no , no él otra vez-dijo DeathMask , porque la personalidad tan pomposita de Seiya lo ponía de muy mal humor.

-Maestro-dijo Hyoga , haciendole una reverencia a Camus.

-No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo-le murmuró él.

Aoilia fue a saludar a Shun y a Shiryu con entusiasmo , después de todo , eran casi de su edad y se aburría un poco ultimamente.

-Hola chico- dijo Aldebarán , saludando a Seiya con un "golpecito" en el hombro.

-H-hola Aldebarán-san-contestó él , ahogando el grito de dolor por el golpe amistoso qu el dio-¿Dónde está Mu-cuernos de vaca?-preguntó el castaño.

-¡Seiya! Algo más de respeto- protestó Saori , pero el pelivioleta de Jamir nego con la cabeza y se acercó a saludarlo.

-Nunca cambiarás , Pegaso-dijo una voz en la mente de todos.

-Ahh , ¿Dónde estás Shaka?-preguntó Ikki.

-Detrás de ti-contestó el rubio ,haciendo que el peliazul se diera vuelta algo sorprendido.

-No entres en mi mente sin mi permiso , ya te lo dije-

Nadie se había percatado que Arya estaba ahí , porque estaban muy ocupados saludándose o peleándose ya dispuestos a un duelo de caballeros (Ikki y DeathMask siempre tan temperamentales).

-Bien, les presento a Arya-dijo Saori , señalándola.

Y al instante , dejo de lamentarse que nadie le prestaba atención , porque nueve pares de ojos se le pusieron , le daban ganas de golpearlos a todos por babosos, incluso los correctos Dohko, Mu y Camus se enderezaron un poco, no faltó algun suspirito y la mirada intimidante de Afrodita no la ayudaba en nada.

-Yo les dije que Atenea oiría nuestras plegarias y nos traería a alguien para saciar nuestros apetitos-dijo Shaka , con cara de sabiondo como siempre.

-Pero yo voy primero-decretó Milo-Tengo derechos por perder el torneo que hicimos el otro día-

-Los perdedores nunca tienen ese derecho- soltó Afrodita-En todo caso , por ser el más bello yo debería ir primero , para que ustedes puedan traumarla con su fealdad después-

-¡Basta! Arya es una sacerdotisa- Atenea enmarcó la palabra sacerdotisa para que quedara más claro- y respecto a esos asuntos , agradezcanle a DeathMask que casi mata a esa chica la última vez que bajaron a la Tierra-

Todos fulminaron al caballero de Cáncer, que se acobardó un poco en su interior , sus hermanos aún no lo habían perdonado. Y la chica a la que casi mata el muy bruto , todavía seguía en el psicólogo.

-Podríamos usar la exclamación de Atenea-susurró Milo , mirandolo con rabia.

-Yo te apoyo , nos falta uno- le contestó Aioria en otro susurro.

-Perdona la descortesía de mis hermanos- dijo Dohko , ofreciendole una silla a Arya- No todos los días vemos a una mujer en el Santuario que no sea una de nuestras hermanas-

-Maestro , ¿cómo esta Shunrei?-preguntó Shiryu.

El castaño lo miro con algo de diversión en sus ojos , a la vez que Ikki le daba un codazo a Seiya y ambos se reían de lo evidente que era el pelinegro.

-Bueno , esta algo difícil para alejar a todos sus pretendientes, sabes que me tengo que comportar como un viejo delante de los demás..-

-Tranquilo Shiryu , estoy seguro que conseguirás conquistar a Shunrei-dijo Shun , tratando de levantarle el ánimo a un deprimido pelinegro.

-¿Podemos ir al punto central de esta reunión? Tengo que cuidar a esas rosas-

-Afrodita tiene razón. Sientense- ordenó Saori.

La carta de Mu la había sorprendido un poco , porque no iba al Santuario más que una vez al mes o cuando la situación lo demandaba. El herrero contó la que recibió una alerta de un pequeño pueblo en Australia y fue hasta ahí. Cuando llegó , no quedaba nada. Parecía como si cien DeathMask hubieran pasado por ahí. Entre los escombros encontró a un sobreviviente , bueno , lo que quedaba de él. Solamente dijo que habían venido unos espectros malignos , criaturas tan monstruosas que parecían salidas de las pesadillas.

-Hades-dijo Shun con amargura.

-Eso pensé , así que llevé al lugar a Camus para que me explicara porque en ese lugar hacía tanto frío-

-Australia es una región cálida , no puede haber frío- dijo Hyoga.

-Pero lo había. No se si fue Hades , pero parecía que la mismísima muerte hubiera pasado por ahí- sentenció el peliazul con seriedad.

-¡Vallamos por él! Declarémosle la guerra- exclamó Milo.

Saori no decía nada, todo parecía apuntar a que Hades se había metido en su territorio otra vez. Era una declaración de guerra. Seiya la observó , preocupado. El Pegaso no dudaba de que el señor del Inframundo podía haber sido el autor de esa atrocidad , pero le preocupaba el estado emocional de su Diosa.

-No podemos dejar que mueran inocentes- dijo Aldebarán-Hay que actuar-

-Pero..-empezó Arya y todos la obsevaron. Era la primera vez que hablaba- ¿Y si equivocan?-

-Interesante punto de vista- dijo Shaka- Si declaramos la guerra a Hades ahora , podríamos proteger a la Tierra-

-Pero si nos equivocamos , mucha más gente morirá- susurró Saori.

-Pero quedarán los mas fuertes. Es el precio a pagar-

-Un precio demasiado caro DeathMask - le rebatió el caballero de Aries.

-Tendríamos que observar las cosas con más calma- propuso Shun- Tal vez no se repitan los ataques y así…-

-¿Tienes miedo de pelear?-preguntó con burla Afrodita.

-No soy un asesino-le contestó el Andrómeda con frialdad , una frialdad que sorprendió un poco a la ojivioleta sentada a su lado , que obsevó la escena. En verdad , nunca nadie se había esperado esa reacción del peliverde, considerando el respeto que le tenía a los goldies.

-Por ahora , no haremos nada sin pruebas-sentenció Atenea- No derramaré sangre a no ser que sea necesario. Manténganse atentos-

-Sí- dijeron los goldies.

Todos se levantaron para dejar el salón y regresar a sus actividades , pero al despedirse de todos , sin querer Shaka empujó a Arya , aunque ella no se cayó.

-Lo siento- dijo él, observándola.

Ella , con sus ojos entrecerrados , asintió y se fue con los demás.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Camus.

-¿No sintieron su cosmos?-

-Es una sacerdotisa , obviamente tiene un cosmos priviligiado- dijo Mu.

-¿Qué percibiste en su cosmo? – preguntó Dohko.

El caballero de Virgo se mojo los labios , porque en ese momento una idea se le ocurrió en su mente , una idea que no comunicó a sus hermanos porque no había ningún registro histórico que lo confirmara, pero aún así…

-Percibí muerte-

…..

Muajajaja , esto se va a poner cada vez más intrigante! Talvez de un adelanto del próximo capitulo para matar la espera….

Inner:No se te ocurra hacer eso! Hay que mantener la intriga hasta el final

Yo: Perdón? Quién es la escritora acá?

Inner:Las ideas mas pervertidas salen de mi , que no se te olvide

Yo: Por eso odio a mi inner ¬¬*

Inner:Soy tan feliz ^^

Matta-ne unyuuuu!


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno , aca otro capi. Y esta vez , el pasado de Arya , junto con su origen , va a ser revelado poco a poco…

Inner:Y necesitamos que empiece a florecer las relaciones *imaginandose con Milo*

Yo: Sí! Pero no pasara nada con Milo

Inner: Por qué?

Yo:En otro fic será ù.u

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (que lástima u.u), sino que son obra de Kurumada-san.

Gracias a :

Alyshaluz

Kyorifire

Por leer mi historia

Capitulo 3:

Rompiendo el silencio

Era una cálida mañanana , los chicos se encontraban entrenando muy duro , era costumbre de todos los miércoles.

Shiryu practicaba su karate , Seiya intentaba perfeccionar una variante de las estrellas fugaces de Pegaso que consistía en dirigir una sola estrella fugaz , que en contacto con el cosmos del enemigo se desprendía en cientos de estrellas fugaces , que tenían una potencia que podía hacer un agujero en la pared. Imaginense que vas a repeler un solo ataque y se convierte en cientos de ataques con esa potencia… realmente poderoso.

Además , en una esquina estaba Hyoga levantando pesas , y cerca de él Ikki golpeaba una bolsa de boxeo , mientras que Shun se encontraba haciendo una complicada postura de Yoga.

-¿Cuándo irás a China Shiryu?-preguntó Ikki

-No iré-dijo él , mientras hacía sus katas(1)-Con este ataque , no creo que se pueda-

-Sabes que Saori entendería-

-Pero yo creo que él tiene razón. Con estos ataques…-

-¿Dices que se avecina otra guerra santa?-preguntó Shun , desarmando su postura.

Hyoga se encogio de hombros. No lo sabía , pero esos ataques no le agradaban en nada. La mirada que su maestro Camus había puesto al mencionar aquel pueblo devastado era suficiente para que el supiera que algo no andaba bien.

Antes de que el rubio respondiera algo , escucharon ruidos provenir del jardín , así que salieron.

Se quedaron algo sorprendidos viendo a la figura que tenían adelante. Sus ojos estaban completamente impasibles , sin ninguna expresión excepto la concentración.

Hacía movimientos lentos , como si fuera una especie de baile , pero también hacia katas , así que eso no era ninguna danza ceremonial ni nada. Si se dio cuenta , Arya jamás lo demostró. Porque en lugar de eso , levanto lentamente su brazo derecho , que lo pasó por encima de su brazo izquierdo y luego lo volvió a pasar de manera que ese brazo quedara bajo el brazo izquierdo , pero con la mano con la palma hacia arriba y los dedos en una posición extraña.

Luego , paso por arriba de su brazo derecho el izquierdo , y la posición final era con las palamas de ambos brazos hacia arriba , a ambos lados de su cintura.

-Es grosero espiar a los demás- dijo con voz seria.

-Estamos aburridos y salimos a ver que había en el jardín- contestó Seiya rapidamente.

-¿Eso era tai-chi?-preguntó Shiryu , interesado.

-Algo así. Es un conjunto de técnicas que pertenecen a mi madre-

-¿Era una sacerdotisa?-

-Sí-contestó mirando hacia el piso- La sacerdotisa protectora de la llama de Vestal-

-Yo tenía entendido que las Vestales no podían casarse. O al menos no hasta cumplir como minimo unos treinta años- dijo Shun , que había leido un libro sobre esas cosas en la gran biblioteca de Saori.

mi madre no respetó esa ley, y aquí tienes al fruto de su pecado- dijo , señalándose y con una sonrisa amarga.

"Pues flor de pecado se mandó", pensó Seiya , pero aún así aprovecho y decidió hacer algunas preguntas.

-¿Y qué hicieron al enterarse el resto de las Sacerdotisas?-

-La mayoría se volvieron en su contra, aunque no la echaron-

Todos se aliviaron al oir eso , por lo menos había tenido algo de suerte , a las Vestales se las apedreaba si perdian su virginidad antes de la edad, incluso luego de eso , era mal visto que tuviera relaciones con hombres sin casarse.

-¿Y tu padre?-preguntó Ikki.

-Yo no tengo padre- contestó ella , convencida.

-Obviamente tienes , ¿sino de donde saliste?-

-Hyoga , si te refieres a cuestiones de biología… Yo nunca fui buena con eso en la escuela-

Esa respuesta dejo algo descolocado al ruso , pero decidió no insistir. Shiryu lo fulminaba como si no hubiera visto lo obvio.

-¿Qué?-

-A veces puedes ser perceptivo , pero a veces tienes un grado de cero absoluto en sensibilidad- soltó Shiryu.

-Es obvio que ella tiene padre patito feo –

-¿Cómo me dijiste , burro con alas?-

Shun se puso en el medio para calmar las cosas como solo el sabía hacerlo entre sus hermanos de bronce.

-Tal vez a Arya-san le moleste hablar de ese tema- dijo él, pero en su fuero interno estaba una gran pregunta.

"¿Será tan malo el padre de Arya que ella no desea hablar de él? ¿O no lo conoce?"

…

Recuerdo de Arya

Una chiquilla corría con un pequeño traje de sacerdotisa. Sus cortos cabellos color castaño oscuro ondulaban al viento , y sus pequeños pies resonaban por la galería del Santuario de Vestal.

Hasta que , al final , llego hasta donde deseaba. Y con un desesperado "kaasan"(2) se lanzó a los brazos de una hermosa mujer de lacios cabellos miel , que iban hasta la mitad de la espalda y bellos ojos violetas.

-¿Qué pasa , musume-chan?-preguntó la mujer , algo preocupada.

-Kaasan , Shiza y Momoko dicen que yo soy una bastarda. ¡Y no me dejan jugar con el resto!-protestó la niña , con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas por el injusto trato al que era sometida todos los días.

-Pues diles que no te digan eso. Ya se les pasara-

-Pero también dicen que yo no puedo proteger la llama de Vestal , que soy muy debil y una inútil-

La mujer suspiró , y acarició el ondulado cabello de su hija, sintiendose una estúpida. Jamás debería haberse quedado en ese lugar…pero lo hizo por el sentido del deber , y además allí su hija estaría protegida , nadie se atrevería a tocarla…

-Te prometo que hablaré con Ana , y esas chicas no te diran más esas cosas tan feas- , dijo la rubia , refiriendose a la sacerdotisa suprema que gobernaba sobre el templo.

-De todos modos , a ella no le caigo nada bien-susurró la pequeña , encogiendose de hombros.

Pero dio un respingo , y sus ojitos violetas azulados , de el mismo color fascinante que su madre , parecían tener una idea en mente.

-Kaasan , ¡ellas no dirían eso si supiera quien es mi oto-san!-

La rubia se tensó de repente , su hija lo notó y la miro extrañada. ¿Acaso su okaa-san no queria a otou-san tanto como ella? Los ojos de su progenitora se oscurecieron , como si una sombra hubiera pasado por ellos.

Contempló a su hija y su mirada se suavizó al instante , comprendió que la había asustado con sus fantasmas personales.

-Musume , ven conmigo-

La condujo por su habitación hasta llegar a un cuarto secreto , el cual abrió con una llave de oro. Le pidio que cerrara los ojos , y la puso en frente de un cuadro que ella misma había pintado hace tiempo.

-Abre los ojos , mi querida niña- le susurró al oído.

Y su hija se quedo sin respiración al ver la belleza de ese rostro. Su madre se arrodilló y la abrazó , a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ese es…-

-Lo pinté para él hace mucho tiempo-le susurró en el oído-Me dijo que le gustaba verme pintar, y yo en ese momento quería tener algo que me recordara a él. Quise mucho a tu padre, musume-chan-

El tiempo pasado no le gusto nada a la pequeña de seis años. Porque no era boba , y sabía que ahora su okaa-san no amaba a su quería ella que no fuera estar los tres unidos , juntos.

-¿Cómo se llama otou-san?-preguntó la, pequeña.

-Algun día te lo diré. Solo ten paciencia , Arya-

Fin del recuerdo

"Solo yo fui tan idiota… ella nunca lo quiso. Y yo jamás lo haré"

Tomó una manzana de la heladera , a la vez que se sentaba a escuchar como Saori volvía a retar a Seiya por arrojar a Tatsumi a la piscina , y no pudo evitar volver a sentir nostalgia cuando se reunieron todos en el comedor-sala a ver las noticias.

-Deja ya de hacer zapping- pidió Hyoga , pero Ikki no se decidía por ningún canal.

-Es todo una basura , mejor me voy a mi cuarto- contestó el peliazul , pero fue detenido por un castaño algo decidido.

-Dijiste que ibamos a ver una pelicula todos juntos…-empezó Seiya.

-Y un cuerno , no veré nada-

-Lo dijiste , así que ahora..-

-¿Quieres sentir mi puño fantasma?-preguntó el caballero del Fénix.

-Ikki , ve a sentarte o sino les digo a todos que cada noche mencionas a Shaina en sueños-interrupio Arya.

El susodicho enrojeció violentamente , pero luego se puso rojo de la ira.

-Tú…-empezó.

-¿Así que Shaina? No sabía que te gustaban las cobras feroces- intervino Hyoga.

-No hables , que a ti se te pasan las horas escribiendo una carta de amor para una tal Fler- volvió a atacar Arya.

-¿Cartas de amor?-preguntó Shiryu , sin poder creerlo.

Mientras , Seiya y Shun estaban intentando aguantar la risa sofocandose con dos almohadones, y Saori estaba sinceramente impresionada.

-Y tú Shiryu , te escondes en la biblioteca y das consejos amorosos para una revista de chicas fresa. Lo sé porque fuiste tan genio que pusiste Dragón de Rozan como tu seudónimo-ironizó la chica.

-¿Consejero? Ahora si les puedes dar unos cuantos consejitos a Hyoga y a Ikki , jijijiji-

-No tenía una idea de lo que hacías , Shiryu- siguió bromeado Shun.

Los tres estaban muy furiosos , en especial con la manera de reir de Seiya , así que rezaron porque la castaña tuviera informacion vergonzosa de ambos caballeros,pero no era necesario porque así era.

-Seiya canta canciones de amor cuando se baña. Lo sé porque sus aullidos me han despertado varias veces de mi siesta-

-Auuuuuuu , en lugar de Pegaso , deberían llamarte lobo-bromeó Hyoga.

Shun , ya sabiendo que se le venía la noche, se encogio unos cuantos centímetros en su fuero intero , a la vez que ponía una cara de : "yo no fui" , que de nada le iba a servir porque Arya se la estaba pasando en grande gastandole una broma a los caballeros de bronce , y Saori agradecía la buena idea que tuvo de acogerla en su casa.

-Y Shun se levantó ayer con una zunga color morada-

Eso hizo que el peliverde enrojeciera y se preguntara a si mismo como pudo pasar en frente de ella y no verla , tal vez estaba dormido. Mejor dicho , demasiado dormido.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-preguntó Shiryu , receloso.

-Porque tuve la fantástica idea de bajar por un vaso de agua. Y a propósito… esa zunga no quedaba nada mal- dijo dando un mordisco a su manzana por segunda vez.

-¡Túuuu! ¡Asalta cunas!-pronunció su hermano mayor , a la vez que Shun intentaba balbucear una explicacion convincente para un Seiya y un Hyoga demasiado sorprendidos.

-En realidad , él pervirtio mi mente. Soy un año menor que Shun-

-¿¡NANI?-

-Bueno , yaaa… ¿No iban a ver una película?-

-Arya…recuerdame agradecerte por esto-susurró Saori.

-No hay de qué. Se merecían un pequeño golpe a su orgullo para dejar de molestar y hacer algo como familia- contestó ella.

La diosa pudo sentir como una energía de pena emanaba de Arya , pero desapreció al instante. Seguramente habían sido imaginaciones suyas , o ella controlaba muy bien sus sentimientos.

En fin , los caballeros de bronce se pusieron a mirar una pelicula de aliens espaciales que te comían el cerebro y hacían jabones con las entrañas humanas, mientras Saori observaba a uno de sus caballeros.

Le había sentido un cariño especial , siempre había admirado ese atrevimiento que tenía , no se doblegaba a sus deseos cuando ella era una caprichosa niña. Y se lo agradecía , pero no podía perdonarse a si misma haberle hecho tanto daño…

Obligarlo a pelear en el torneo galáctico , apartarlo de su hermana…No , por más que él la hubiera perdonado , ella aún se sentía culpable. Nunca quiso tratar con crueldad a ninguno de sus caballeros , y menos a los de bronce , que eran como sus amigos y hermanos , su familia.

"Lograré compensar el daño que les hice, chicos. Algún día…"

-Hey , Saori , dejame ayudarte con eso-dijo Seiya , saliendose de la aterradora película.

-Ahh , cobarde , es que no te animas a ver el final- dijo Ikki. Su hermano se tapaba la cara con las manos cada vez que venía una escena fuerte , y Hyoga daba un juramento en ruso.

-No , es que ustedes son tan inúti..-

-Ya , dejalos. Ven a ayudarme si ya te ofreciste- dijo Saori , indicándole que pelara unas papas.

Shiryu sonrió por dentro. A pesar de que el castaño lo negaba , siempre se deslumbraba con la Diosa , y era algo más que ese sentimiento de protección , algo más profundo… Él lo sabía , aunque ellos dos todavía no se daban cuenta. Nada quería más que ver a Saori feliz , y a Seiya también.

-Oh , que película más espantosa-

-A mi me parecío interesante- dijo el pelinegro sentado al lado de Hyoga.

-La verdad , para mi era un fracaso total , solo había salsa de tomate por todas partes , imitando a la sangre-criticó Arya-Prefiero una buena película de suspense-

-Bueno , dan una la próxima semana- indicó Shun , mirando la revista del cable.

"Si es que vive para verla" pensó Ikki, recordando como fueron humillados , y decidido a darle a la nueva, un poquito de su propia medicina.

….

Uhh , este Fénix y sus ideas..¡son de temer!

Puntos a aclarar:

1-Las katas son las posturas que hacen en diferentes disciplinas orientales , como el karate , o el tai-chi

2-"Kaasan" es una manera informal de decir mamá , y otou-san es papá , aunque supongo que ya lo saben

3-La información sobre las Vestales es cierta , excepto que luego de cumplir los 30 años de servicio , podían casarse si lo deseaban , pero la mayoría no lo hacía.

Inner:Ya me estoy compadeciendo de la pobre Arya….

Yo: Bah , pero los planes de Ikki todavía no van a ser revelados.. así que por el proximo capi se salva

Inner:Por ahora , muajajajaja

Yo:Ok , ok , tranquilidad psicópata

Inner:Ashh , ya cállate o te las veras con Jashin-sama

Yo: Ajá ¬¬*

Se aceptan comentarios , amenazas de morir intoxicada por arsénico y/o lo que se les ocurra XDD

Matta-ne! Unyuuuu


	4. Chapter 4

Este capi me inspiré bastante , teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo porque se acercan los temidos parciales….

Inner: Y tenemos que estudiar?

Yo:Que pregunta la tuya ¬¬*

Gracias a todos los que leen! Me ayudan a seguir superandome.

Capitulo 4:

¡Salvado por la cobra! Una nueva pregunta

"Siempre me hace lo mismo…juro por todos los Dioses que si sigue así , le daré una buena lección", pensaba un peliazul mientras recorría con la mirada la vidriería de una tienda. Y todo porque a su hermano se le había ocurrido apoyar a Saori en la idea de la fiesta de disfraces, argumentando que era una buena posibilidad para averiguar si los ataques que se estaban produciendo eran para llegar a Atenea , y como la entrada era libre…

-¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo señor?-preguntó la dependienta , una rubia teñida con el escote abierto más de la cuenta.

-No , solo estoy viendo- contestó el , mirando con algo de repulsión los trajes de gala que estaban colgados allí.

Tomo uno y giró la etiqueta para ver el precio. Casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas….¡4.500 yenes!

"No , si solo a Shun se le ocurre apoyar a Saori en sus delirios…"

Para él , había una manera más fácil de saber si se trataba de otro ataque a la Tierra , bajar directamente al Inframundo y encarar a Hades. Aunque no le apetecía en nada esa idea , todo con tal de no vestirse de gala , los trajes le daban ganas de rascarse , y más los nuevos.

"Un momento..¿acaso Hades no….?" , pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la pesada dependienta , que seguramente deseaba hacerlo caer en sus redes.

-Puedo darle lo que usted desee-

Ikki la observó, ya iba a tirarle el traje por la cabeza y soltarle un insulto por molestarlo , pero entonces ,pudo sentir un cosmos extraño , así que dejo la tienda y se dirigió por las clles , dejando que sus sentidos lo guiaran hasta un edificio en ruinas.

Rompió de una patada el vidrio de la maltrecha puerta y se metió dentro de lo que parecía ser un depósito de una fábrica en ruinas , pero no se dejo llevar por las apariencias , estaba seguro de que algo había sentido en ese lugar…

-Gotita a gotita , caerá solita- entonó una voz de…¿niña?

El santo de Fénix pudo verla con claridad. Debería de tener unos seis años , cabello castaño claro y corto, ojos verdes.

"¿Qué hace una niña en este lugar?"

-Oye , ¿Dónde están tus padres?-preguntó , acercandose sigilosamente.

-Murieron-contestó ella con simpleza- Soy Tenshi-

El joven se impresionó un poco ante ese nombre , y observó detenidamente las ropas de la niña. Estaban todas rotas y sucias , en su brazo derecho se podían apreciar varios moretones. La rabia comenzó a arder en él…¿quién se atrevería a dañar a una niñita inocente?

-Ven , te llevaré a donde estés a salvo-

-G-gracias- dijo ella , aferrandose a su brazo y tratando de no quebrarse, pero en ese momento el Fénix comenzó a sentirse débil , como si un sueño comenzara a apoderarse de él.

Comenzó a caminar y a salir del depósito , pero entonces , apareció una mujer de cabellos verdes y armadura. La santa de plata.

-¿Qué quieres Shaina?-

-Aléjate de esa niña- espetó ella , comenzando a concentrar su cosmos.

Ikki bufó , ciertamente jamás se había creído el truquito ese de que ahora la santa de Ofiuco estaba del lado de los buenos y no deseaba matara los santos de Bronce. Le ordenó a la niña que se apartara y llamó a su armadura , que acudió al instante.

-¡No seas idiota!- protestó la mujer- No tienes ni idea de lo que estás defendiendo-

-¿Y tú me lo vas a decir? ¡_ Hō Yoku Ten Shō_!-gritó el , atacando a la Santa, que por poco no esquivó el ataque, pero ella a su vez intentó llegar hasta la niña , cosa que el caballero impidió dándole una patada. No tenía remilgos , no importaba si era hombre o mujer , era el enemigo , y punto.

Ella ahogó un quejido y le lanzó un puñetazo al Fénix. Así , ambos se tranzaron en una lucha aparentemente interminable , pero la propia Santa sabía que no era así , era orgullosa pero no estúpida , sabía que Ikki era más poderoso que ella.

Mientras tanto , la niña se dedicaba a observar la pelea , sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Gotita a gotita , caerá solita- entonó , mientras se miraba las uñas.

Poco a poco , la sangre caía por el piso , mayoritariamente sangre de Shaina. En determinado momento de la lucha , ella cayó al piso , Ikki estaba concentrando su cosmos para el golpe final, mientras su ser entero le gritaba que no lo hiciera , pero una manito lo detuvo.

-No lo hagas-suplicó la niña , interviniendo.

Él se hipnotizó con esos ojos verdes , tan parecidos a los de su Esmeralda… Y mientras tanto , la niña le acariciaba la cara.

"¿Qué..pasa?" , pensó la peliverde , abriendo con dificultad los ojos.

La escena que vio no le agradó para nada. Ikki había caído de rodillas , mirando a los ojos de la pequeña niña , pero Shaina sentía como su cosmos se iba apagando , y como la castaña se hacía más fuerte. Se incorporó con dificultad , y lanzó un ataque cósmico , su "Flash of Pain", para sacar a Ikki de su trance.

-¿Qué esta..?-preguntó el caballero , confundido , pues no recordaba haber caído de rodillas.

-¡Aléjate de ella!¡Absorve la energía de los seres!-exclamó Shaina , justo a tiempo para que él reaccionara y no dejara que la "niña" lo atrapara , ya que se movía bastante rápido ahora que su verdadera identidad había salido a la luz.

-¿Te dije como murieron mis padres , Santo de Atenea?-preguntó ella , con una sonrisa macabra-Yo misma absorví su energía hasta matarlos-

Ikki la atacó con su "_ Hō Yoku Ten Shō_, cosa que Tenshi no esperaba y dio un grito , pero luego se recuperó y fue hasta él , lo golpeó , mandandolo hacia una pared que abolló con su musculatura , cayendo al piso fuertemente.

-Una vez te toco , puedo … absorver tu energía en cuestión de segundos-jadeó la niña-Ese ataque tuyo… me dejó muy mal parada , maldito santo. Pero ahora tu te reunirás con tu querida Esmeralda-

-¡Y un cuerno , niñita!-gritó una voz , a la vez que un puño se ubicaba en la espalda de Tenshi , que cayó al piso , pero luego se levantó y escupió algo de sangre. Seguramente Shaina le había roto varias costillas.

-N-no me lastimes..por favor..-suplicó , poniendo carita de inocencia.

-¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Thunder Claw!-gritó la Santa de Ofiuco , lanzando su ataque , que practicamente alzó a la niña por la potencia de la descarga , algo que el cuerpo de un niño no soportaría.

Y la niña se volvió cenizas que se esparcieron por el aire.

-Te dije que no te le acercaras , idiota- dijo Shaina , viendo como Ikki se levantaba , ya sin su armadura , porque el peligro había pasado. Ella , en cambio , todavía llevaba la máscara puesta, aunque sabía que si alguien la veía en la mansión Kido , podía quitarsela , no era necesario.

-Perdona , pero…¡NO ME AVISASTE QUE ERA UN DEMONIO!-

-¡Iba a decírtelo , si tú no me hubieras atacado!-

-¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de que seas una sádica traicionera?-preguntó el Fénix , exasperado.

Eso era lo gota que derramó el vaso , Shaina ya estaba pensando en volver a invocar a su armadura y terminar el trabajo hecho por la niña , pero se reprimió , Ikki estaba cansado, y ella quería patear su trasero en igualdad de condiciones.

Además , en el fondo sabía que la desconfianza del chico estaba justificada , después de todo , había cometido muchos errores.

-Maldición , ahora debo informar a Saori de esto- dijo , saliendo del edificio.

-Oye , espérame- pidió la peliverde, después de todo , ella tenía cosas que informar a la Diosa.

Obviamente , llamaron la atención porque la chica estaba con su máscara puesta y todos se preguntaban si no iría a un fiesta o algo así. Al peliazul no le gustaba llamar la atención de la gente, pero prefirió lanzar miradas asesinas a cualquiera que se acercara a ambos.

-Deberías quitárte eso , no tengo ganas de ser el centro de atención-

-Que seas un anti-social no es mi problema , además..no te estan mirando a ti-

-Claro , como si fueras una belleza. Te doy una mala noticia Shaina: en el reparto de genes saliste mal parada-

-Ya cállate , ¿tu no te miras al espejo?-preguntó la peliverde , observándolo.

Y luego maldijo en su mente , la verdad era que el Fénix estaba bastante bien, con solo mirarlo ya una vocecita interior le decía que si no fuera tan amargo , ella…. No , claro que no , jamás le pondría un dedo encima , era un caprichoso , un malhumorado…

"De hermosos ojos azules" pensó , y sacudió la cabeza. No era el momento ni el lugar par pensar en esas cosas.

…

-¿Qué te pasó qué?-pregunto Shun , sin poder creerlo.

Saori le agradeció a Shaina su aparición , si ella no hubiera reconocido ese cosmos , Ikki probablemente habría caído ante su engaño.

-Era una niñita …¡y tú caíste!-se sorprendio Seiya , la verdad no esperaba que alguien de actitud tan desconfiada como el peliazul pudiera caer en una trampa tan obvia.

-¿Quieres despertar con una rata en tus…?-preguntó.

Seiya puso una mueca de horror y dejó de molestarlo. Shiryu estaba pensativo , pero Hyoga sin embargo sonreía por dentro.

"Hasta el más desconfiado tiene su debilidad", pensaba , después de todo eran humanos , pero esa humanidad no era a la que Ikki estaba acostumbrada , pero entre Seya y él , lo estaban curando de espanto.

-¿Y cómo sabás de su poder , Shaina?-ñ

-Era justamente por lo que estoy aquí. Mientras estaba en el Santuario , decidí ir a practicar , y justamente luego de eso DeathMask pretendía que mandara una carta. Obviamente le contesté que no era su mandadera , y él ya estaba enojándose , cosa que me daba muchisima gracia ya que cuando se enoja es más patético de lo que se ve.

Me desafió a una batalla , y yo aproveché la ocasión…-

-¿Puedes ir al punto?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Antes de ser interrumpida por este pato helado, iba a decir que entonces nos atacaron. Eran dos chicas , vestidas con armadura. Aparentemente , sus constelaciones protectoras eran las mismas que Aldebarán y Camus , porque decían ser las Santas doradas de Atenea , la santa Cold , de Acuario , y la santa Tears , de Tauro-

Al oír esos nombre , Arya , que había sido presentada ante Shaina y ambas habían conversado un rato sobre la ineptitud de los hombres, se tensó de manera imperceptible.

-Jamás escuché de las Santas Doradas de Atenea-dijo IkkI.

-Y yo tampoco, en ningún libro…-

-Ya les explicaré-dijo Saori, interrumpiendo a Shiryu-Por ahora , que Shaina siga-

-En fin , nos atacaron , eran muy poderosas, pero logramos vencerlas, no sin unas cuantas heridas. Reconocí a esa niña , porque era el cosmos que no se había atrevido a atacarnos , observó desde lejos como sus compañeras eran derrotadas , y cuando se dio cuenta de que la descubrimos , desapareció-

La pelivioleta suspiró y se sentó en el sillón. Justamente , aquel paquete que llego el mismo día que Arya, era sobre unos documentos que Mu había encontrado en la casa del Patriarca, documentos que pertenecían a las memorias de la Diosa. Y dentro de esas memorias estaba aquél día , el día que ella misma decidió crear en secreto otra rama de santos dorados.

-En realidad , esas Santas sí son verdaderas, si existen. Yo las cree hace 400 años atrás- admitió Saori en voz baja.

-¿Pero cómo fue que nadie lo supo?-preguntó Shaina.

-Lo hice porque consideraba injusto que a las mujeres se les ocultar su rostro detrás de una máscara y no fueran tratadas como iguales , al menos eso es lo que yo misma escribí-

-¿Y cómo fue que pasó?-preguntó Arya , levemente interesada.

-Las prohibiciones del Santuario eran claras , yo no podía romper las reglas, debía dar el ejemplo. Pero mi corazón pudo más que mi intento de cumplir , y decidí encargar a los lemurianos doce armaduras, doce armaduras doradas pero para mujeres. Yo sabía de niñas que habían manifestado tener como constelaciones protectoras a las mismas que los Caballeros Dorados , así que les corté el cabello a todas ellas , y las hice pasar por chicos. Cuando veía que comenzaban a manifestar señas del desarrollo , utilizé mis propios poderes para que el resto de los Caballeros no lo supiera , y cuando finalizó su entrenamiento , pudieron hacerse cargo de sus armaduras-

-Así que hubo chicas en el Santuario después de todo..-dijo Hyoga.

-Así es, pero una vez que las nuevas Santas estaban listas , ellas fundaron un templo en el cual entrenaban a las candidatas. Eran solamente doce-

-Doce guerreras escondidas entre las sombras del olvido…-susurró la castaña.

Empezaron a discutir las razones por las cuales habían atacado a caballeros de Atenea si ellas también lo habían aparecido dos , ya que la extraña niña no contaba , era como que se hubieran olvidado de ella.

Pero Arya recordaba muy bien esos doce nombres , los recordaba ahora más que nunca….

Recuerdo de Arya

-Ay , por todos los dioses , debe de ser una broma- dijo Cold ,observando a la recién llegada con sus fríos ojos azules y su cabellos azul eléctrico ondeando al viento.

-No nos pueden traer a una niña para completar el equipo-protestó Tears , a la vez que miraba a la mayor de las chicas con el reproche en sus ojos color miel.

-Ya déjenla en paz- dijo otra chica , y le sonrió a la recién llegada , que solo se ruborizó un poco-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-M-mi nombre es T-tenshi- susurró la niña , temiendo que se burlaran de ella otra vez.

-Es un nombre muy bonito. Es un placer conocerte Tenshi-

Fin del recuerdo de Arya

Shun observó como la chica de ojos violetas estaba con la mirada perdida , como si estuviera en otro lugar. Y pudo ver , como sus ojos tenían un brillo de alegría y pena a la vez.

"Jamás vi una mirada así…excepto en mi cuando me pregunto porqué luchamos"

-Debemos estar más atentos que nunca , talvez podría significar que después de todo si habrá una guerra Santa- dijo Saori.

En ese momento , Shun dijo algo que hasta entonces nadie pensó:

-¿Pero acaso nosotros no acabamos con Hades?-

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-¡Cómo no lo vimos antes!-gritó Shaina , y en el grito se le cayó la máscara , mostrando su verdadero rostro , que todos conocían excepto Ikki.

El peliazul la observó algo fascinado , sus rasgos eran suaves , y sus ojos verde aceituna estaban llenos de dulzura. ¿Cómo podía una cara así haber tratado de asesinarlo a él y a sus hermanos?

-Ikki , ¿me estás escuchando?-preguntó Shiryu , sacando del trance a su hermano de Fénix.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh?-

-Nada , que mañana va a llover y vamos a quitar a tu hermano d tu cuarto para poner a Shaina- dijo Seiya.

-Y de paso , me vas a prestar tus revistas XXX- siguió Hyoga.

El cosmos de Ikki se encendió de repente y de un solo golpe , mando a el ruso y a el castaño contra una pared.

-Oye , mira que me cuesta mucho reparar las puertas y las paredes que rompes-observó Saori.

El chico solo resopló , ya harto de esas bromas de mal gusto , y la peliverde soltó una risita irónica , era divertido ver como Seiya y Hyoga sacaban lo peor de él.

-Y tendrías que verlo con la broma que le gastó Arya ayer- susurró la diosa a Shaina , que de inmediato miró a la castaña.

-Digamos que todos fueron mis víctimas- dijo ella.

"Esta chica… es algo fría , y no cuenta mucho de ella.. pero veo bondad en sus ojos disfrazada de misterio" , pensó la Santa de Plata , convencida de que al igual que ella lo hizo , pronto Arya caería ante el sentimiento de pertenencia que daban los cinco caballeros y Atenea.

Pero aún de fondo estaba la gran pregunta:

Si Hades estaba muerto…¿quién era el atacante?

En otro lugar, muy , muy lejano…..

Alguien sentado en un trono negro observaba la escena desde la gran piedra que puede captar los cosmos de quien su amo desee. Y justamente , la figura veía impasible como una castaña hablaba con Shaina y Saori , mientras que los cinco caballeros susurraban algo, mirando con maldad a Arya.

-L-lo siento…-susurró la vocecita inocente de Tenshi.

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarle así al Supremo- dijo otra chica , que estaba paseandose por el salón , cubierta por un manto color miel.

-Pero…es que eran dos y…-

-No quiero excusas-interrumpió su superiora-Fallaste en la misión que se te encomendó-

-Por favor…por favor…¡Noooo!-

El grito desgarrador de la iña al ser quemada viva fue algo shockeante para su superiora , no quería ni pensar en lo que le iba a pasar a ella si fallaba….

-Mi señor…el plan de Divide y vencerás no funcionó…-

-Te equivocas-

-¿Cómo?-

La figura , oculta entre las sombras, se acercó a la piedra de cristal , y la acarició.

-Vamos a dejarle a Atenea y a sus caballeros , un momento de paz-

-¿Entonces..el plan no comenzó? ¿Todo era para ver el terreno?-preguntó la chica , de cabello violeta rebelde.

-Exacto. Vamos a jugar un rato más con ellos antes de sacar mi carta maestra- dijo.

La mujer asintió y se retiró. La figura volvió a sentarse , mientras jugaba con un broche en forma de nenúfares violetas entre sus dedos.

-Y los grillos silban , silban a la Luna , a la luna nueva , a la Luna nueva...-

…

Bueno , espero que a las personas que les gusta el IkkixShaina (como a mí) les haya gustado este adelantito… pero pronto los otros amores van a florecer

Inner: Y.. esa figura misteriosa me cae bien , es malvada como yo ^^

Yo: Pero no es necesario revelar su identidad… antes , tienen que pasar muchas cosas.

Inner:Y.. en el próximo capi..

Yo:Ah , está bien , está bien. Pero aclaro que la responsable de todo ese capi es mi Inner , que ella sabe hacer maldades mejor que yo

Inner:Exacto!

Matta-ne! Unyuu

Acepto sus comentarios , amenazas de envenenarme con arsénico y/o lo que se les ocurra XDD

En el próximo capítulo: "La venganza de los caballeros…¡el equipo IkkiHyoShirSeShun!


	5. Chapter 5

Inner: Buenooo , este capi es mío , porque Saya dijo que yo iba a ser la encargada. Es mi primera oportunidad de escribir sin su influencia.

Aclaro que lo que esta en negrita es el sueño y a al vez el recuerdo de alguien.

Espero que les guste y que me alaben como a su reina , mujajajaj! ^^

Capitulo 5:

La venganza de los caballeros…¡el equipo IkkiHyoShirSeShun!

-Sinceramente no quiero hacer esto-susurró Shun , mirando a sus amigos.

-¡Vamos! Se lo merece- argumentó Hyoga.

-Es cierto. Tenemos que darle un poco de su propia medicina y lo sabes- dijo Shiryu.

-Además , lo que pensamos es fantástico. Debemos probarlo- indicó Seiya , entusiasmado.

Ikki hacía un esfuerzo por no ponerse a bailar de acá para allá , pensando en su venganza y regodeándose. Seguramente aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

Mientras , Saori leía un libro , pero estaba algo recelosa…¿qué tanto cuchicheaban sus caballeros? Se encogió de hombros , seguramente alguna broma de las suyas.

"¿Broma? Un momento…", pensó , y fue a chequear que Arya estuviera bien. La susodicha se encontraba entrenando con Shaina , que sin su máscara era la persona más tierna que alguien podría imaginarse, y al ser mayor que la otra chica , le daba algún que otro consejo.

Era un alivio , esperaba que a sus amigos no se les ocurriera devolverle la broma que les había jugado días antes. Pero eran esperanzas vanas.

….

-Bien , entonces entienden lo que tienen que hacer , ¿verdad?-preguntó Ikki , no iba a dejar por nada del mundo que nadie arruinara su plan maestro.

-¿No podemos dejarlo pasar y ya?-preguntó su hermano.

-Sí , claro , "zunga morada"-le recordó Seiya , con burla.

-Eso sí que no- se quejó Shun , enderezándose-Vamos por ella-

Y fue decidido a cumplir con su parte del plan , pero no pudo ni siquiera esperar veinte minutos , al menos su orgullo herido no podía esperar. Soportaría todo menos que lo llamaran "zunga morada".

-Wow , yo pensé que íbamos a tener que darle una charla para convencerlo- dijo Shiryu , descartando toda su presentación mental para el más joven de los caballeros.

-No-dijo Hyoga-Después de todo , él y Ikki son hermanos , algo de mal genio tenía que heredar-

-Cierto , ahora.. esperemos porque ella caiga- rezó Ikki , ignorando el comentario del "mal genio".

-Esperemos -opinó Seiya-Después de todo …cuando lo desea , Shun se convierte en un imán irresistible para las chicas-

Se acomodaron detrás de los arbustos y observaron como entraba en escena el Andrómeda con pasos grandes , hasta donde estaban las dos chicas.

-Arya-san…¿recuerdas el libro que te presté?-preguntó Shun.

-Sí , está en mi habitación , ¿por qué?-

-Lo necesito. ¿Podrías..darme la llave para sacarlo?-´

Ella alzó una ceja , nunca le daba la llave de su nueva habitación a nadie , tenía sus cosas privadas allí dentro y no deseaba que hurgaran en ellas.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta que termine de entrenar?- preguntó.

-¡Maldición! Él tiene su cara más tierna y ella no cae- dijo Seiya desde el arbusto.

-Prepárate para entrar , Hyoga- indicó Shiryu , y el rubio asintió con la cabeza , cuando pasó lo inesperado.

Shun tropezó y cayó al suelo , en un intento de acercarse a Arya y compañía.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la ojivioleta , a la vez que se agachaba y extendía la mano hacia él.

"Bingo", pensó Shun , y en ese momento accionó su cara más tierna, pues Arya estaba lo bastante cerca como para caer bajo su trampa.

-¿M-me darías la llave de tu habitación Arya?-preguntó , con voz tierna y sin usar el prefijo, tuteándola.

-¿Eh?-preguntó ella , algo hipnotizada-Sí , toma- dijo , descolgándosela del cuello.

-Gracias Arya-san-contestó él , volviendo a la normalidad.

-Pero si no estás en quince minutos aquí , iré a buscarte. No me gusta que anden por mi habitación- advirtió.

El chico prometió solemnemente que lo haría así , y entró de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?-preguntó Seiya , asombrado.

-Cuestión de pensar- contestó él con simpleza-Ahora vamos a hacer plan de una vez , sino estaré en problemas-

Todos se dirigieron rápidamente al segundo piso , a la derecha, donde estaba la habitación de la Sacerdotisa. Shun abrió con la llave , y mientras buscaba el libro en la pequeña biblioteca, el resto sacaba de las bolsas la mayonesa , los pepinos podridos y otras mezclas de dudosa procedencia, y le destendían la cama a Arya.

Luego de colocar la mezcla , que seguramente ensuciaría a la persona que se acostara en esa trampa mortal , no pudieron evitar sonreír.

-Oh , aprovechemos que nos queda algo de tiempo…-dijo Ikki , y se puso a revisar en los cajones de la cómoda de madera , hasta que al final soltó un grito triunfal y sacó una pantaleta negra.

-Ok , esto sí que es raro- dijo Hyoga , riéndose mientras terminaba de acomodar la cama.

-No lo entiendo…-empezó Shun , observando la pantaleta , buscándole algo fuera de lo común. Bueno , era negra y de encaje, todavía tenía la etiqueta , pero luego de eso , era una pantaleta normal.

-Deberíamos darte un curso acelerado de mujeres , sino tus habilidades serían un desperdicio- intervino Shiryu.

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo Seiya- Verás , Shunny , si encuentras en la cómoda de una chica una pantaleta nueva , y encima una pantaleta negra ,que tenga algún agregado (el encaje)…-

-Es porque algún día espera tener sexo-terminó Ikki.

El peliverde directamente le quitó la pantaleta a su pervertido hermano y la dejo de vuelta en su lugar , con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esas cosas..bueno , le daban vergüenza y además , por un momento se imagino a Arya con esta pantaleta…_**solo**_ con la pantaleta.

-¿Qué paso por tu cabeza , Shun?-preguntó Hyoga , al cual no se le escapó para nada la reacción de su amigo.

-N-nada-contestó-Ahora vámonos ya , que tengo que ir a darle la llave-

Obviamente , nadie le creyó , entre ellos , sabían leer las emociones de Shun como nadie sabía hacerlo , después de todo , eran sus hermanos y se conocían demasiado.

El peliverde le devolvió la llave a su dueña antes de que el tiempo se cumpliera , recibiendo una mirada de aprobación de ella y de Shaina , que consideraba al chico uno de los más inocentes de los cinco.

-No puedo esperar al ver su cara…-

-Y que lo digas Hyoga-contestó Seiya.

-Esto va a ser divertido..-cantó Ikki , que estaba rebosando felicidad , cosa que frecuentemente pasaba cuando hacía alguna maldad.

Cuando escucharon a la víctima ir a su habitación , comenzaron a reírse bien bajito , pero captaron la mirada de Saori Y Shaina.

-¿De qué se ríen?-preguntaron ambas al unísono.

-¡NANIIII!-gritó Arya desde su cuarto.

Y se escucharon los pasos lentos de alguien bajando las escaleras , Saori se tapó la boca , Shaina abrió bien grandes sus ojos…

Estaba totalmente enchastrada por una mezcla que parecía contener el pepino que estaba hace un semana en el refrigerador y otras cosas como pimienta , tierra , betún para zapatos, jabón en polvo y una horrible colonia que Seiya le regaló a Tatsumi para su cumpleaños (que casi lo dejó internado en el hospital por lo tóxica que le resulto).

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-explotaron los caballeros , riéndose a más no poder , por la cara de la sacerdotisa y su expresión de gato mojado.

Un flash deslumbró a Arya , resultó ser Hyoga con una cámara de fotos.

Instantes más tarde , la cámara voló por los aires , al rubio tuvieron que ponerle una pomada anti-inflamaciones por la patada que le dio la castaña al intentar sacarle la foto , Ikki estaba frotándose el trasero al recibir una patada perdida , a Seiya todavía le dolía la marca del cachetazo que le dio , Shiryu tenía un mechón de pelo más corto que el resto al ser perseguido con una navaja y una colérica Arya. Pero Shun se llevó la peor parte: fue perseguido dos cuadras y media por la chica , que le tiraba cuchillos y todo tipo de utensilios de cocina , vociferando que cuando lo agarrara lo iba a colgar de la punta de la torre de la mansión Kido.

Luego , la diosa y la santa de Plata lograron parar de reírse y calmaron a Arya , dándole un té de tilo, bueno , un té y una rosquilla de chocolate.

-Recuérdenme nunca más hacer una estupidez así-susurró el santo de Fénix.

-Antes , yo mismo te cuelgo de la torre , oni-san-contestó Shun.

-Debes admitir que fue gracioso-dijo Seiya , mirándola.

-… Sí , lo fue- dijo, rindiéndose ante la lógica. Si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo , le hubiera parecido divertido.

-En verdad deberías ser una amazona. Habilidades no te faltan-

-No creo que sea necesario Shiryu-contestó.

-Bueno, el equipo de los caballeros de bronce empató con la psicópata asesina-

-¡Hyoga!-protestó Saori.

-Pero la próxima vez no habrá empate-aseguró Shaina-Yo me uno al grupo de Arya. Me caes bien chica-

-Gracias-

-Igual les faltan jugadores, el equipo de la Estrellas tiene la ventaja-proclamó Seiya.

-¿Equipo de las Estrellas? ¿Pero donde te crees que estamos?-preguntó Ikki.

-El equipo IkkiHyoShirSeShun- susurró Arya con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye ,ese sí es un buen nombre- observó Hyoga.

-¡Pero es muy largo!-protestó Shun.

-Tal vez lo podamos abreviar como I.H.S.S.S- sugirió Shiryu.

-¡Viva por el equipo ihsss!-gritó el castaño.

Shun tomó a Ikki , y a Hyoga , entre ellos tres y los otros dos , armó un abrazo grupal. Al chico le gustaban los abrazos grupales.

Esta vez , el flash volvió a aparecer , esta vez Shaina había sacado una foto , y jugaba con ella entre sus manos ,sugiriendo que por "accidente" esa foto podría llegar a los ojos de los Caballeros Dorados…

Y otra vez se inició una pelea , medio en broma , medio en serio.

…

_**Intentó concentrar su cosmos, pero no pudo. Estaba muy débil , pero no iba a dejar que eso la venciera, no iba darse por vencida. Jamás.**_

_**-E-es en vano que lo intentes-dijo una chica, que abrazaba a otra de cabello verde que ya no respiraba.**_

_**-Suri , no.. no podemos rendirnos-susurró- tenemos que salir de aquí. Atenea nos va a encontrar, lo sé-**_

_**-No, no lo hará-dijo otra de cabello castaño dorado y ojos verde agua.**_

_**-Lina….-**_

_**-Sabes que es así. Atenea jamás supo de nosotras…no sabe de nuestra existencia- dijo Suri, cuyo cabello morado que antes estaba brilloso , ahora era opaco. Cold no habló, y ella supo…supo que no estaba.**_

_**Contuvo sus ganas de llamar a sus compañeras , lo hacía cada vez que estaban todas vencidas , aunque no era la líder…jamás perdía su esperanza y al llamarlas , ellas contestaban levantándose , contagiándose de su alegría.**_

_**Tenshi temblaba , así que se acercó a ella en un intento de calentarla , pero..¿cómo podría? No había ningún tipo de esperanza al estar encerradas en esa celda , sin comida ni agua , y ya cansadas de tanto luchar contra la muerte…**_

_**-Ne-chan..-susurró al pequeña Tenshi , cuyos labios estaban morados.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa , Tenshi?-preguntó ella.**_

_**-Ne-chan.. tu todavía tienes..lo tienes. Tienes…eso-**_

_**-Tenshi..¡Tenshi escúchame! Quédate conmigo-rogó la chica.**_

_**-V-vete de aquí antes..de que termines como nosotras-susurró Tenshi- Siempre supimos..que tu…tu ibas a sobrevivir….-**_

Se despertó en mitad de la noche. Ahora lo sabía , ese sueño se lo había dicho…el asesino estaba cada vez más cerca.

E iba a encontrarlo. Aunque eso le costara la vida.

…..

Inner:¿De quien será el sueño? Mujajajaj , no lo diré… Saquen ustedes mismos las conclusiones

Yo: Oye , que buen capi , el sueño ese me hizo llorar T.T

Inner: Me encanta hacerte sufrir ^^

Yo:Ah , ya cállate

Matta-ne! Unyuu


	6. Chapter 6

Buenoo , gomen , gomen , gomen! Al fin logré terminar los parciales…me fue muy bien en casi todos menos en física.

ACLARO: Los personajes no son míos sino de Masami Kurumada-san.

InnerX: Ese profesor morirá

Yo: No , es buena gente

InnerX: Igual , nos puso el minimo aceptable , debe morir

Aquí el capi:

Capitulo 6 , parte 1 : ¡Entran en escena la amada de Shiryu y un caballero dorado!

El timbre sonó , y Tatsumi , entre protestas y maldiciones , abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con dos chicas…

-Buen día , señor Tatsumi- dijo una de ellas , muy educadamente.

La otra solo pasó y lo observó con pedantería.

-Hola , viejo- contestó , con una voz súper masculina que casi hace que Tatsumi grite un "okama"(1) más grande que el trasero de un hipopótamo, pero se contuvo al ver a la señorita Saori bajando las escaleras , muy contenta al parecer.

-¡Afrodita , Shunrei!-llamó , dándoles un abrazo a ambos , un abrazo que incomodó al caballero dorado por la informalidad con la que su Diosa lo trataba.

En eso aparece Seiya , el cual casi le da un infarto al ver a la chica abrazando a Shunrei y.. ¡AFRODITA! O sea , fue directamente a separar el apretado abrazo sin importarle un cuerno que en realidad , Saori estaba interesada en abrazar a Shunrei , y no al peliceleste .

-¿Acaso envidias mi belleza ,Seiya?-preguntó , burlón.

-Yo no veo porque debería envidiar a un chico con cara de mujer , realmente. Es un asco-

-Ahh , el Fénix siempre con sus comentarios-

Ikki saludó a Shunrei y le dirigió una mirada que podría ser interpretada como la expresión de máximo aprecio que le tenía al caballero de Piscis , a la vez que en ese momento entraba Arya muy distraída escuchando su Mp4 (cortesía de Saori).

Afrodita , se quedó observándola , muy fijamente , tanto que Shunrei , recién llegada y sabía algo de la joven por las cartas frecuentes que Shiryu le mandaba , no pudo más que pensar en que ambos tenían algo.

-Oye , Shunrei , ¿Qué miras?-preguntó Seiya, pero siguió con la mirada y comprendió.

Arya , entonces , ya harta de ignorar la mirada de Afrodita , se quito los audífonos.

-¿Acaso nunca viste una chica o tengo monos en la cara?-preguntó.

-¿Es malo acaso observar la belleza ajena?- preguntó él a su vez , ocasionando un pequeño sonrojo en la chica, justo cuando aparece Shun , con medio brazo congelado por andar practicando con Hyoga , y oye justo las ultimas palabras del chico de ojos turquesas , además de ver el sonrojo.

"¿Por qué ese idiota la hace sonrojarse?" , pensó el peliverde.

-Ah, Shun-.

-Afrodita- contestó este , serio y frío.

Arya se sorprendió un poco, esa frialdad jamás la había visto en el ojijade , pero el resto al parecer no se sorprendía…¿por qué?

-Disculpa que pregunte esto.. ¿pero que haces aquí?-preguntó Ikki , mirando a Shunrei.

-Ikki.. ¡esa no es manera de hablarle a nuestra futura cuñada!-protestó Shun , a la vez que Shunrei se ruborizaba.

-Ahhh… así que ELLA es la FAMOSA Shunrei de la oí- dijo la castaña , dándole una mirada agradable.

"Sus ojos… Shiryu dice que es muy reservada , pero yo la veo amable", pensó la pelinegra , a la vez que explicaba que ella había venido para ayudar a Saori con el baile o como dijo Seiya , con la gigantesca pachanga que la pelivioleta planeó.

Eso ya puso a Ikki de mal humor , para gran contento de Shaina que justo paso por ahí , ya que iba de salida a buscar las tarjetas para la fiesta y otras encomiendas , aprovechó y le pidió ayuda al peliazul.

-No pienso moverme de este asiento-contestó él , aplastando su trasero en la silla.

Pero al rato , ambos caballeros desaparecían por la puerta , una Shaina contenta arrastrando a un amordazado Ikki que maldecía a cualquiera que pasara por su camino.

-Mujeres….- susurró Shun , moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

-¿Y que haces aquí , Afrodita-kun?-preguntó Arya.

Shun paró el oído mientras se hacía el distraído observando una revista que poco le importaba. Ya el "kun" no le daba buena espina… un momento…¿y desde cuando a él le importaba Arya?

Él solo amaba a sus hermanos de bronce , a su Diosa Atenea , pero… la chica esa de la cual no conocía nada se suponía que no debería preocuparlo. Aunque seguro que era su instinto protector, normal en él cuando se trataba de amigos.

"Sí… es eso", se dijo.

-Yo también vine asignado a la seguridad. Además…. Atenea sabe que tengo buen gusto-

-SÍ , claro. Gusto por el narcisismo- dijo la afilada voz de Hyoga.

-A ver , ya es suficiente- intervino Saori , buscando apaciguar los ánimos- Afrodita es uno de sus hermanos de oro , además de ser su superior y la persona al mando de ustedes , lo caballeros de bronce. Lo llamé porque necesito ayuda. ¿Podrían evitar rencillas personales que ya pasaron hace tiempo?-

Todos asintieron , mientras que Saori llevaba a Shunrei a su habitación , y Afrodita se ponía a hablar con Arya , la cual le sostuvo la conversación de manera amistosa , caminando ambos uno al lado de otro y perdiéndose de vista.

-Ese afeminado….-

-Seiya , Saori nos pidió que olvidáramos las cosas del…-

-Shun , vamos. Tú también estas rabioso. Admítelo- exigió Seiya.

-No , no lo estoy. Con permiso , debo descongelarme y luego prepararme para ir de inspección esta noche a la isla Hokkaido , como mandó Saori-san-

Acto seguido de esto , se fue lo más rápido que pudo , mientras que sus dos hermanos de bronce ponían cara preocupada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Hyoga.

-Creo que la respuesta…-dijo Seiya , tomándolo de la mano y poniéndolo frente a la ventana de la enorme cocina , en la cual se podía ver a Afrodita y Arya hablando- Puede estar ahí-

-No…-

-Yo creo que sí , Hyoga. Debemos admitir que Shun ya está grande , superó cuando June lo dejó y sin temor a equivocarme , hace mucho tiempo que él no tiene compañía-

-Nosotros lo acompañamos. En las buenas y en las malas- dijo Hyoga , algo celoso.

-Ah , patito helado, pero sabes a que tipo de compañía me refiero. No te pongas como Ikki-

-Lo sé. Es solo que por alguna razón , no confío del todo en Arya. Se que algo oculta- reflexionó el ruso , ignorando el detestable apodo de "patito helado" que le puso el castaño.

Mientras…

-Y por eso es que decidí no ayudar a el poseído Saga en la lucha contra mi señora- terminó de contar Afrodita.

-Dime…¿por qué Shun te…?-preguntó Arya.

-Porque cumplí una orden del Santuario. Y su maestro fue el que pagó el precio-

"Así que es por eso…" , pesó ella , volviendo a invocar la fría mirada del caballero de bronce hacia Afrodita. Una mirada que la había sorprendido por completo. Una mirada que le había recordado tanto..a él…..

-D-disculpa.. debo irme- dijo , y no notó que el caballero dorado notó su turbación.

"Tal como Shaka lo dice… estoy seguro de que esa aura de muerte que esconde.. la vi ya en ese lugar.."

El sentirse débil frente a alguien , aunque sea una pizca .. es algo que avergüenza hasta a la persona más fuerte , a la más despreocupada.

Y otra vez , Arya tenía ese sentimiento , en una pequeña parte de ella…

"Tal como fue…ese día…"

_Estaba caminando , sola , pensando lo que su amiga Suri dijo , tal como siempre:_

_-Aún no llegas al nivel que necesitamos… Deberías poner más empeño-_

_¿Por qué aún no lo lograba? ¿Qué le faltaba? Si ella tenía el potencial… sin embargo , no podía derrotar ni siquiera a Tenshi , una de las más débiles en su orden. _

_Sus ataques, ahí estaba el problema. ¿Cómo no llegaba al maldito nivel?_

_El sonido del agua al estrellarse en las piedras la saco de su ensimismamiento. Ahí fue cuando lo vio._

_Alto , cabello negro y ojos color vino. Lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto , aunque fuera su maestro , los sentimientos que inundaron a la joven en ese momento eran demasiados como para describirlos con palabras._

_Aunque decidió no molestarlo , él tenía ya demasiado con una alumna que ni siquiera lograba entrar a la orden de las Amazonas doradas , la única que faltaba de las otras once chicas que habían venido más o menos a su misma edad…_

_-No deberías andar espiando a los demás , Shi-hime- _

_-¡No me diga así , Kaname-sensei! Yo no soy…-_

_-No te entiendo , hime- susurró el hombre._

_Era unos seis años mayor que ella , pero era el único hombre que conocía , y que por ende…quería , casi rayando al punto de amarlo. Pero sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad , Tear se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio._

_-¿Qué es lo que no entiende , sensei?-_

_Lo tuvo delante de ella en un pestañeo , con una mirada fría , que le heló la sangre. _

_-Tú tienes un poder inmenso. El más grande que he visto en una mujer que no es la Diosa Atenea-_

_¿En serio? No , porque si así fuera , ella podría…_

_-Pero lo que no entiendo es…¿por qué te niegas?-_

_-¿Q-qué?-_

_-¿Por qué te niegas a liberarlo? Tú misma dices que no quieres ser débil , pero yo creo que lo que te lo impide es.. tú misma-espetó, mirándola con un desprecio que le oprimió el corazón._

_Ahora comprendía. Debía dejarse de chiquilladas , porque ella creía en él. Y si su maestro decía que ella tenía el potencial , ella debía de averiguarlo dentro de su ser._

_-Lo..siento sensei. ¡A partir de ahora me esforzaré!- prometió al chica._

_El joven acarició uno de los mechones de cabello de su alumna , mirándola otra vez con ternura, ocasionando un sonrojo._

_-Lo sé , shi-hime…confío en ti-_

"Pero no quedará en vano lo que todos hicieron por mí , Kaname-sempai. Eso es una promesa"

: okama se usa para decir marica XD

Yo: bueno , lo dejo por acá

InnerX: Ah , ¡no vas a poner la parte más emocionante!

Yo: Jejeje , eso va después

Matta-ne! Unyuu

Próximo cap.: Capitulo 6 parte 2 : La disculpa


	7. Chapter 7

Al fin! Despues de unos laaargos meses….uf , al fin he vuelto!

La inspiración se me había ido , pero volví , esta vez para dejarlos con mas de esta humilde historia , a quien este interesado en leerla n_n

Aclaración : Los personajes excepto los inventados , no son míos sino de Kurumada-san

InnerX: Porque si fueran nuestros…*.¬*

Capitulo 6 parte 2: La disculpa

Ya había terminado de hacer su bolsa , y aún sentía que le faltaba algo. No sabía que era , pero le desconcertaba no poder recordarlo , porque tenía buena memoria.

-Creo que esto es lo que buscas…- dijo una voz , haciendo que Shun mirara hacia la puerta.

Arya sostenía un relicario , dentro del cual había una foto de los caballeros y su diosa , una de las pertenencias mas preciadas del caballero de Andrómeda , sin la cual no salía a ningún lado.

Él camino hasta donde estaba la chica y prácticamente arrebató el relicario de sus manos.

-¿Algo anda mal , Shun?- preguntó ella , sin una preocupación aparente , pero por dentro se sentía algo inquieta por la indiferencia del chico , tan amable que lo veía todos los días y ahora parecía tan …

-No , en realidad nada anda mal excepto por el hecho de que entraste a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta , trayendo algo mío que no se ni como te llegó-

-Bueno, discúlpame por intentar ser amable- dijo ella , y luego susurró con desdén- Niñato malcriado-

-Mira quien habla , la niña antisocial-

Saori estaba leyendo otra vez unos papeles , cuando sintió un gran alboroto en el segundo piso, y como el cosmos de Shun comenzaba a elevarse.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

Camino con paso firme , hasta llegar a la habitación del chico , donde se asomaban Hyoga e Ikki por los pasillos , tan incrédulos al ver como Shun gritaba a la Sacerdotisa , al cual estaba clavada al piso , como si no tuviera vida.

Atenea estaba más sorprendida que nadie, nunca había visto al chico actuar así , pero entonces…

-¡Oye , Shun! Cierra tu bocota-

La voz de Shaina se elevo desde las escaleras , hasta que al final llego la bella amazona con cara de estar molesta.

-Shaina , déjalo , no es nada- susurró Arya.

Aquel susurro era algo triste , como cuando súbitamente recuerdas algo que te hace venirte un poco a menos el ánimo.

"No….su frialdad es aún peor que de él….es más…¿hiriente?"

Levantó la cabeza , y sus ojos resplandecieron con maldad , Shun pudo jurar que por un momento , creyó ver la mirada de Hades en ellos.

-Francamente , me decepcionas. Solo quería ayudarte , niñato. Pero no permito que me traten así , ni tú , ni nadie- afirmó ella , con voz dura.

Y a continuación , se fue , bastante ofendida ya que nadie en su vida la había tratado así. No permitía que nadie lo hiciera.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa , Shuny-bunny?-preguntó Shunrei , que justo pasaba con una bandeja de té hacia la biblioteca , donde estaba Shiryu , para sorprenderlo.

-¡Nada!-contestó él , y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Uy , arisco salió el niño- dijo Ikki , algo sorprendido y contrariamente al resto , orgulloso de que su hermano al fin mostrara un poco de carácter.

- Ahora mismo le haré disculparse- empezó Saori , pero fue detenida por Seiya , que la agarró de la cintura , y la pego a su cuerpo.

-Será mejor que no interfieras , es mejor que él mismo se de cuenta-

"¿Qué es esto.. que lo tengo tan cerca….?"

Saori disimuladamente se calmó , y se salió del agarre de Seiya , que no logró fingir la tristeza de sentirse rechazado por ella , pero Hyoga sacó de apuros a su hermano :

-Seiya tiene razón , Saori-chan… Es mejor que Shun mismo se de cuenta de su error. Después de todo, los celos no son cosa fácil-

-¡Bah! Mi ototou no esta..¿¡QUÉ?-exclamó el Fénix.

Inmediatamente , sus ojitos empezaron a resplandecer , y Afrodita tuvo la desafortunada idea de pasarse por ahí en ese preciso instante…

-¡TÚUUU! ¡MALDITO AFEMINADO ROBA NOVIAS! ¡ACÉRCATE A ARYA OTRA VEZ Y TE FREIRÉ!-

En la biblioteca…

-Así que la proporción de los cuadrados de las tangentes del…-

Shiryu se interrumpió a si mismo , y se agarró la cabeza con las manos. ¿De que le servía negarlo? Otra vez estaba pensando en…

-¿Algún problema Shiryu-kun?- dijo una voz agradable y suave…

-¡SHUNREI!- exclamo el chino , que corrió a abrazarla.

"También me alegra mucho verte , Shiryu… mi lindo dragoncito"

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes. Los ojos de ella relucían de cariño , mientras que los de él estaban llenos de calidez y sentimientos guardados a los largo de esos meses que no se habían visto.

La distancia entre sus labios comienza a acortarse …..

-¡SHIRYU , TIENES QUE VER ESTO! Ikki pateó el trasero de..¡ups!- dijo …

-Hyoga , que grata sorpresa que vengas aquí… SIN TOCAR LA PUERTA- dijo el caballero del Dragón , y sus ojos relucían con una disimulada maldad.

"Otra vez será..Shunrei…"

El ruso se dio cuenta del momento que había interrumpido , pero bueno , la situación lo requería. Después de todo , ver a un caballero dorado tratando de zafarse de Ikki , era algo que no sucedía todos los días.

Al otro día…

-No entiendo que es lo que quieren- dijo Shun , molesto.

Era ya tiempo de fuera a impartir justicia en Hokkaido , en un pequeño pueblito que estaba siendo azotado por espectros y otras cosas , tenía a los aldeanos realmente asustados , y siendo esta una situación que requería de medidas , Saori había decido darle esa tarea a el menor de los caballeros , conociéndolo se ganaría la confianza de los aldeanos y seguramente resolvería el problema.

-Deberías pedirle perdón a Arya-sugirió Shiryu.

-No veo porque-

-Shun… vamos , admite que te equivocaste-

-Gracias por su preocupación- los miró a todos con sus ojos verdes algo fríos- Pero son mis asuntos y no necesito que se metan-

Dicho esto , tomo su bolso y salió , no sin antes saludar a Seiya que fue a sentarse a un sillón.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?-

-Nada. No lo admitirá el muy testarudo- dijo Hyoga , molesto.

En eso bajo Shunrei , la cual tenía cara algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa Rei-rei?-preguntó el castaño , al ver a su amiga con cara apenada.

-Arya no ha querido bajar a merendar-

-¿Ella esta bien?-

-Eso quiere aparentar, pero Shun la ha dejado algo turbada. El chico me cae bien, pero a veces puede ser un idiota-

-¿Y tú que sabes , cobra retorcida?-

-Veo que esta en los genes-

-Yo creo que el aire le vendrá bien-intervino una voz…

Afrodita dejo un libro sobre la mesa , y observó las rosas.

-Lo mejor será que Shun se quede algo alejado de esa chica-

-¿Y tu lo dices? Que estabas coqueteandol…- empezó Seiya , pero lo cortó Shiryu.

-Así que de eso se trata…-

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó Ikki , confundido.

-He estado hablando con el maestro Dohko. Y el me ha dicho que tenían una sospecha sobre un cosmos en particular. No me dijo de quien se trataba. Supongo que de Arya-

Afrodita dio una sonrisa , sin afirmar nada , pero el caballero del Dragón lo interpreto como una confirmación.

-Arya no tiene nada de sospechoso- intervino Hyoga.

-P-pero.. si tu mismo me dijiste que no confiabas en ella-

-Eso fue porque …ok , hay algo que no les dije- empezó el ruso.

-Hyoga….-dijo Ikki , con cara preocupada.

-Ayer , a la tarde luego de que Shun le grito a ella , me la encontré mirando en el lugar donde están todas nuestras fotos-

Los de bronce sabían que ese lugar era especial , estaban todos sus recuerdos , el testigo de la familia que eran.

Fotos de la graduación de Shun, Hyoga siendo atrapado por Fler, la cual mostraba cara feliz , Ikki poniéndole un escorpión a Seiya en su cama , Shiryu hablando con sus calzoncillos a cuadritos y con dibujos de Betty Bop , en fin..allí era el lugar especial para todos los habitantes de esa casa.

_Recuerdo de Hyoga_

_Fue a la habitación de los recuerdos , quería mirar los tiempos graciosos de su vida , porque la tristeza de haber perdido a su madre había renacido aquel día. _

_A veces le pasaba , si…El caballero más frío era sentimental en el fondo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó , al ver una melena castaña parada en la habitación , que se sobresalto al oír su voz._

_-Oh , Hyoga…nada….me topé este lugar de casualidad. ¿Es una especie de santuario?- preguntó , con una sonrisa._

_-Sí. Es como…¿y por qué lo preguntas?- dijo el caballero , receloso._

_-Por nada- comenzó a caminar , y sus manos tocaron delicadamente la repisa donde estaban algunos cuadros- Es bello …tener esto-_

_-Yo lo encuentro avergonzante- repuso Hyoga._

_Pero Arya continuó hablando como si no lo escuchara:_

_-Un lugar donde ver…los pequeños recuerdos de tu vida….- y su voz se ensombreció- Sin que sean aplastados y triturados….a salvo de cualquier daño….- calló de repente._

_El caballero del cisne pudo percibir algo de tristeza en esas palabras , e intento acercarse para consolar a la chica , porque aunque estuviera algo celoso , la manera en la que fue tratada por Shun no fue agradable._

_-Pero no hay vida sin daño , ¿verdad?- preguntó , pintando una sonrisa que a Hyoga se le antojó falsa._

_Y lo saludó antes de dejarlo en la habitación solo , con esa última frase sonando en sus oídos_

_Fin del Recuerdo_

-La manera en la que describió …. Es como si de verdad tuviera ganas de tener una familia- dijo por último el caballero del Cisne.

"Como si tuviera..el corazón partido…" , pensó Shun , que había escuchado a su amigo rubio saliendo silenciosamente por la puerta trasera.

Miró la ventana de la habitación de Arya , y sintió remordimiento.

"Volveré para darte la disculpa que te mereces…perdóname Arya"

….

Esto se pone cada vez mejor , se los prometo.

Comentarios , críticas o lo que sea menos cartas bomba XD

Próximo : Capitulo 7 :La punta del iceberg


End file.
